Starless
by deepinspace
Summary: What happens when the Hokages get involve in a special project that the school offers... hm... they get "married" for 1 thing... ^_^


Starless

Hi guys, I'm back with a new fic! **groans in the background** Anyway, please give this fic a shot even though it is not very good… I'm sorry… I'll try to improve in the future chapters… please comment, both good and bad are welcome! Thanx!

Starless

Chapter 1: The Begining

The speaker faced the students seated at the hall. "Hello! I'm Miss Bonnie and today all of you'll be involve in a post exam project that will get all of you ready for married life." Miss Bonnie paused as the hall erupted with the murmuring of the students. "Before we began any further, lets get all of you paired up..."

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: The Journey Home

"It's hot today..." Koganei tried to fill up the silence between the Hokages. It was weird today, all his friends were unusually quiet. Usually Recca and Domon would chatter non-stop and Mikagami would be mutter comments about the noise that they were making and Fuuko and Yanagi would try to calm Recca and Domon when things get to heated up, but today things were different, no one was speaking and they were just walking in silence. "So how's school..." Koganei tried again, school must be bad, Koganei thought as he saw Recca and Domon narrowing their eyes and the girl turned a deep shade of red. Suddenly Recca stopped. The rest stopped with him too. 

"We need to talk..." He said as he turned towards Mikagami.

"Yeah..." Domon replied as he turned towards Recca. 

"Fine." Mikagami answer as he shrugged his shoulders.

They started to walk away when Fuuko pulled Recca back. "Talk whatever you have to talk HERE, we have a part in this too..." Fuuko told him as Yanagi nodded her head. 

"Fine..." The guys replied together and silence fell upon them once again. But before anyone could blink, Recca had his hands on Mikagami's collar and Domon had his hands on Recca's collar and Mikagami had pressed his Ensui on Recca's neck. 

"DAMN IT MIKAGAMI! YOU BETTER KNOW YOUR LIMIT WITH YANAGI OK!" Recca shouted as flames started appearing on his arm. The Ensui master just stared coolly back the flame caster, his eyes not betraying any trace of anger, but the Ensui was still pressed tightly against Recca neck. 

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME! YOU BETTER NOT MESS AROUND WITH FUUKO!" Domon yelled as he pulled the Recca off Mikagami to face him, his fist raised.

"STOP IT! ALL 3 OF YOU!" Fuuko yelled as she pulled Domon away while Yanagi pulled Recca away. Mikagami was brushing off the dust from his collar.

"What is going on?" Koganei asked and immediately regretted as 5 pairs of glaring eyes turn to him. "Ok, ok..." Koganei said as he backed away and raised both of his hands in an attempt to make peace.

"Gomen Kaoru, its just that..." Yanagi told the younger boy as they continued their journey home. Koganei smiled and shook his head. He didn't know what the hell just happened but if they didn't want to talk about it, he was not going to force them to do so. 

"I'll call you tonight Yanagi." Mikagami said as he parted from the group. Recca glared at the fading figure angrily. "Recca? I got to go to the childcare now... I'll call you ok?" Yanagi tried to calm the boy down. The boy nodded his head, "I'll walk you there" he told her as they parted from the group too.

"See you tonight Recca!" Fuuko yelled as she too parted from the group. "But... but... FUUKO!!" Domon shouted as he chased after Fuuko.

Koganei shook his head as he made his way home. There was something weird about them all today...

_______________________________________________________________________

Lesson 2: Wishing I Was There

"How can I help you sir?" The waiter asked as he spotted his customers.

" I've made a reservation..." Mikagami told the waiter as the waiter checked the list.

"Mr. Mikagami?" The waiter asked and Mikagami nodded his head. "This way please." The waiter told them as he led his customer to their seats.

Damn that Mikagami, Recca thought as he tugged his tie. He was not used to the formal dressing and it was killing him. He looked nervously around him, everything looked so classy in the restaurant. For their first assignment, each couple had to go out on a date to get to know each other better and Recca was not happy that Yanagi had to do this with Mikagami, so he suggested that all of them should go together. He wanted to keep a close eye on his hime and if Mikagami tried anything funny he swore that he was get him... 

Recca shot Mikagami an angry glare as he was Mikagami pulling out the chair for his hime, that guy had already given her a bouquet of white lilies, boy was he glad that he suggested that they did this together. Recca was still glaring at Mikagami when he sat down and Fuuko gave him a kick in his shin. "Ow... what did you do that for?!" He asked as he glared at Fuuko. "This is a restaurant, so behave ok!" Fuuko answered as she looked at the menu. 

"Why can't you pull the chair for me?!" A shriek could be heard. "Sorry, sorry... here..." Domon apologized as he pulled the chair for his partner, a senior named Rain. "Why didn't you give me flowers?" Rain demanded when she saw Yanagi's flowers. "Sorry... I'll buy you one later.." Domon said as he quickly dialed his house number, but not before he shot Mikagami and Recca a glare.

"Arsenal is gonna win!"

"No Liverpool!"

The argument interrupted Yanagi's conversation with Mikagami. Yanagi looked and saw Recca and Fuuko in a heated argument on who the winner was going to be. Her heart gave a tight squeeze and she sneaked a peek at what Domon's reaction was, Domon was too busy trying to please his partner who was complaining about how long the food took, he didn't even notice anyone else.

He didn't even look here...Yanagi thought as she watch Recca arguing.Stop it, she tried to force the thought out of her mind, but it was useless, their voices were a constant reminder to the thought, Recca and her seldom had conversations like, they didn't talk much, but Yanagi didn't find anything wrong with that, she felt that as long as they understood it other, it was fine with her, but she never realized how little they talk until now...

She's jealous... Mikagami thought as he watch Yanagi stare at Recca and Fuuko. Her face was flushed and she her soft brown eyes had a glint in it. "Yanagi?" Mikagami called, but the younger girl did not answer, was still staring at the pair.

"I'm sorry, what is it that you said Mikagami?" Yanagi asked as she realized that Mikagami was talking to her.

Mikagami shook his head, "Nothing important, the food is here." He replied as the waiter placed the food in front of them. Yanagi nodded her thanks as she continued staring at Recca and Fuuko, even during dinner they were still talking. Recca was waving his knife around to prove his point while Fuuko was trying to calm him down. Ouch, Yanagi winced as the soup burned her tongue. She was too absorbed in watching Recca and Fuuko that she forgot about herself. Maybe this would get him to notice me, Yanagi thought. but Recca was still trying to convince Fuuko, this time with both the fork and knife. "Here, drink some cold water." Yanagi heard someone call her name and she her heart leaped, He did notice me... she thought. 

"Thank you Re-- Mikagami?!" Mikagami heard Yanagi exclaimed as she took the water that he handed her. A flash of pain filled his usual emotionless eyes when he saw the disappointment in Yanagi's face, but it was gone an instant later.

"You are still eating?!" Domon's voice could be heard as he stared at his partner with wide eyes. as Rain rattle off the dishes from the menu. Domon looked at the menu then at his wallet, he was going to have to make ALOT of sacrifices later...

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3- Starless

"So what are all of you gonna do now?" Fuuko asked as they made their way home from the restaurant. "Home..." Yanagi said as she stared at the floor. "Ok, I'll walk you home..." Mikagami offered as he on with concern at Yanagi. Recca suddenly stopped and Yanagi's heart gave a leap at this, as much as she hated to see her friends fight, but she was secretly glad that Recca cared... 

"NO! I know! Come to my house all of you! We can watch Arsenal's road to victory together!" Recca shouted as he turned around to face his friends. 

"Yeah sure! At least I don't have to fight with Ganko for the TV..." Fuuko said as kicked the stone out of her way.

"Count me out..." Mikagami replied as separated from the group.

"Yeah yeah! Count me..." Before Domon could finish speaking, Rain cut in, "Hey why can't you walk me home?"

"Oh no... here we go again..." Domon muttered under his breathe. Rain was driving him crazy. "Ok ok... I'll walk you home... sorry guys..." Domon said as he made a face at his friends who just waved goodbye.

"Yanagi? What about you?" Fuuko asked as she realized how quiet the girl has been. 

"Yeah hime, come with us ok!" Recca said as he walked backwards to talk to Yanagi. "Wha..." Recca exclaimed as he tripped over himself and fell back. "Recca are you ok?!" Yanagi cried as she bent down to check on Recca. "Yeah... don't worry..." Recca said as he held her arm to stop her from healing his wounds. "Not here..." He whispered as he pulled himself up. "You sure?" Yanagi asked Recca pulled her up along with him. Recca smiled and nodded his head.

"Sorry guys, I can't join you... I need to buy dinner for Ganko... She called just know" Fuuko said as she dashed off.

"Well hime, lets go!" Recca said as they made their way to his house. "Hime, Arsenal is going to win right?" Recca asked as he turned to Yanagi. Yanagi smiled and nodded her head.

"Hey!" Fuuko called out as she tapped the man on the shoulder. "You gave me a shock when you called me just now!" Fuuko scolded the silver hair man. "Sorry... but we should leave the two love birds alone..." He replied as he handed the casher the money. "Ah well... since you are buying Ganko and me snacks, I'll let you off this time... hey Liverpool is gonna win right Mi-chan?" Fuuko asked as she helped him with the snacks. "Come on, lets go, the match is starting..." Mikagami said as they made their way to Fuuko's house.

Above them, the stars appeared from behind the clouds.

-End-

15 May 2001

_______________________________________________________________________

Thanx for reading guys! That's all I have to say for now... future chapters coming up soon!

Please review thanx!!!


End file.
